


Goddess Seven's Gift

by oratorio



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, cross-dressing, if my other story is vanilla then this is double choc chip caramel swirl, spoilers for Luciel's route (name), yeah it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oratorio/pseuds/oratorio
Summary: It's yours and Luciel's wedding anniversary.  He gets you a gift that you will never forget - and nor will he.This is pure sexy Seven smut, and I am not even slightly sorry about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this yet so it's a bit raw, please feel free to point out any mistakes! I wanted to get it up, so to speak, so here it is in all its rough around the edges glory. Enjoy! (I did)

He is beautiful.

There can be no other word to describe him, you think, as you watch him recline on the mattress in front of you. The wig he wears frames his face with long raven curls, which highlight the deep liquid gold of his eyes. The feline effect is further sharpened by the rings of kohl around his eyelids and the thick layers of mascara which darken and lengthen his lashes.

Lashes that he is batting at you, sending a shivery thrill lancing through your stomach.

“I’ve been waiting for you all day,” he says, his voice smoky, and your knees tremble. They actually tremble, and you’d always thought that was just a figure of speech.

You’re soundless as he stretches out an arm - languid and gentle - and pulls you over to the bed. Your hand skates over his calves, feeling the tiny ridges of the fishnet hold-ups he’s wearing. You’ve no idea where he’d got the dress - it wasn’t one of yours - but it was stunning on him. Forest green silks swish against his skin as he shifts on the sheets, delicate black lace framing where his cleavage would have been, had he one. You feel badly underdressed in your work attire when he’d clearly been at home all day dressing up for a party.

Except, there wasn’t a party. Tonight was your anniversary, and he’d promised you a special evening in, just the two of you. You’d assumed he would cook, and maybe you’d watch a movie. You hadn’t expected this.

You open your mouth to say something - anything - in response to his expectant gaze. All that comes out is a garbled, guttural sound which reminds you of a blocked drain. 

Saeyoung giggles. “What was that?”

“You,” you manage, feeling your cheeks burning. “You’re…”

Saeyoung flings himself back against the pillows, his arms spreadeagled, and stares up at you, his pale pink painted lips pursing.

“Sexy?” he purrs, winking one eye. “Beautiful? The hottest chick in town?”

“All of the above,” you say, your throat dry.

“Well come here, then, and give your sexy woman-husband a kiss.”

He didn’t need to ask twice. His lipstick smears under the press of your mouth, your tongues dancing together in a familiar yet totally new way. You’d never kissed anyone but your husband, and this somehow felt naughty, as if a stranger lay on the bed beneath you. In some ways, you thought, that was true.

When you break the kiss, you finally find your voice.

“What’s this for?” you ask, smiling down at him. His wig is slightly crooked, and he has lipstick on his teeth.

“You’ve told me enough times how hot I looked dressed as a maid,” he says, grinning widely. “You tease me about it so much that I figured it was time to tease you.”

“Nnh,” you say, your eyes rolling. “You’re doing that alright.”

“I’m not done teasing yet.”

You can only make more unintelligible noises as he flips you over on to your back and kisses you again. His fingers make quick work of the buttons on your blouse and the zipper of your skirt, and he has you bare and writhing beneath him within minutes. You whimper at the feel of his silk-clad thigh pressing between yours.

“Would you like your present now?” he breathes, his lips inches from the soft skin of your neck. You can only nod. He skates his teeth across your clavicle before rearing back on to his haunches, fumbling beneath the pillows.

“Happy anniversary,” he says, waving a large pink vibrator in front of your face. He’s gift-wrapped it with a silver bow. You let out a burst of laughter.

“What on earth?”

Saeyoung widens his eyes comically. “You don’t know what this is? Ooh so innocent, little one. Well, let me explain, there’s a button here which -”

“Saeyoung!” you call out, grinning. “Stop it, you know I know what it is. What I want to know is why you’ve bought it for me?”

“You’ll find out any minute… hmmm… now,” he says, flicking the switch and pressing the tip of the rumbling vibrator against your clitoris. You squeal and wriggle away from him as he snickers.

“Seriously, though, I already have you. Why would I need this?”

“Ah, I might indeed be the great God Seven, but there are some things even a God can’t do,” he says, his eyes sparkling.

You tilt your head and look up at him. “Like what?”

“Do you trust me?”

You nod quickly. “Always.”

“Then relax,” he says. “Lay back. Let me do this for you.”

You inhale a heavy breath and collapse back on to the pillows, biting your lip as Saeyoung bends his head to kiss the inside of your thighs. His fingertips stroke the soft skin around your centre, and you feel yourself begin to melt into a puddle of need. It never takes him long to have you gasping; he knows just how to touch you by now, knows exactly what you like. When he flickers his tongue over you, you call his name and arch your back, your toes curling into the soft cotton sheets.

After a few minutes, he stills his mouth and asks you to close your eyes. You obey, sinking into the darkness behind your eyelids, only to shutter them open again, shrieking, when he inserts the vibrator fully into you in one fluid movement.

“Shhh,” he says, softly. “Trust me.”

“It’s cold,” you giggle nervously.

“I’ll warm you up,” he says, and flicks the switch.

You cry out again at the sensation inside you, and then he bends his head between your thighs once more. He’s fucking you with the toy and his mouth at the same time, and you feel something uncurling deep in the pit of your stomach, feel yourself climbing higher and higher, biting on the meat of your hand as the pleasure becomes almost too much. You say his name over and over again, your voice almost unrecognisable. You swear and curse, and writhe so much that he has to hold you firmly in place, his fingers digging into your hips so hard that you think you’ll have bruises in the morning.

It all feels beyond incredible. You want him to pull back and to never, ever stop all at once; you want to live in this moment forever and at the same time it’s unbearable to be here even for a second longer. You’re screaming, sobbing and then - finally - you’re coming, harder than you think you ever have in your life. Your body convulses and you’re pretty sure you black out for a second, and when you collapse, sweating and panting, against the sticky sheets, you search for him immediately, his lips against yours, his heart beating almost as fast as your own.

“Happy anniversary, wife,” he murmurs, and pulls you into his arms.

You lie there for several minutes, catching your breath, enjoying the feel of the silk and lace against your breasts. After you’ve calmed down, you uncurl yourself from his grasp and smile up into his beautiful eyes.

“That was the best present ever,” you whisper, and he grins at you. “But you haven’t had yours.”

“What did you get me, oh wife goddess?” he says playfully, his face still flushed from the pleasure he gave to you.

“Uhm, well,” you say, blushing, “I bought you that new motherboard you wanted. It’s wrapped up in my bag downstairs. But…”

Saeyoung looks at you quizzically.

“But it doesn’t seem like a match for the present you got me,” you say. “So I’d like to offer you an identical gift, instead.”

“By identical, you mean…”

You look him in the eyes and nod. You know that he knows exactly what you mean.

Saeyoung groans. “Oh, yeah.”

You kiss him hard and lean him back into the pillows, rolling over so you’re straddling his waist. There are stains all over his dress, his wig has fallen off leaving his hair a wild mess of copper, and his eyeliner is smudged badly, but it just makes him look so deliciously wanton that you feel another spike of desire shoot through your groin.

“You are the most gorgeous man alive,” you say to him, and he shivers.

You slide yourself down his body until you’re kneeling between his thighs, his dress rucked up around his waist. He’s wearing black lace panties, which you recognise as yours. You think they look better on him. His cock is straining out of the fabric, and he moans when you run a finger along his shaft.

“You sure you want this?” you murmur, and he nods frantically, his teeth pulling at his lower lip.

You slide the panties down his legs and discard them on the floor beside the bed. Leaning over, you pick up a bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet.

“Ready?” you ask, and Saeyoung whispers his assent, his fingers gripping at the bed sheets.

You coat your fingers with the slick liquid and slide one gently inside him. He lets out a high pitched whine. You check how he feels, and he breathlessly tells you that it’s good, his tone rough and light at the same time. You add another finger and begin to gently work them inside him.

“Ah-hah-haah,” Saeyoung hisses. “Fuck, don’t stop.”

A third finger, more lube, curling and pressing until he’s a sweating, panting mess at your mercy. That’s when you slip the vibrator, still wet with your own moisture, fully inside him - as quick and swift as he had done to you. “Revenge is sweet,” you say as he laughs and sobs beneath you.

“So, so sweet,” he says. “Sweet as honey.”

You flick the switch and the vibrator burrs into life, Saeyoung’s body immediately lifting from the bed, a loud and desperate wail falling from his lips. He’s coming apart at your touch, and you’ve never felt quite such power in your own sexuality as you do at this moment. He is totally under your spell.

You press the vibrator into him, revelling in the sounds which he is making. You’ve never heard him quite this vocal before, nor as incoherent. He’s panting and moaning, bits of words that don’t quite make sense.

When you lean forward and take his cock into your mouth, he goes totally rigid, inhaling a hard shaky breath before making the most beautiful noises you think you’ve ever heard.

“Ah-ah-ahhh-hnngh-fuck,” he says, his whole body taut as piano wire.

You run your lips down over his shaft, feeling him twitch and swell. You carry on working the vibrator within him as your mouth slides wetly over his velveteen skin, your tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, gently pulling him into you. He tastes salty, and the musky scent of him fills your nostrils. 

Saeyoung begins to buck his hips, his hand resting lightly on your hair. You can feel his fingers curling through the strands, desperately fighting not to grab at you. You continue your ministrations, kissing and licking and sucking him until you feel him start to twitch and pulse. You take him as fully into your mouth as you can, sucking with soft lips until he cries out and you feel your mouth fill with his seed.

Swallowing, you pull back, gently easing the vibrator out of him. You wipe a hand across your lips and sit up on your haunches, savouring your handiwork. Saeyoung lies in a pile of crumpled and soiled silk, his skin from his cheeks to his chest washed with a scarlet flush. His hair is matted with sweat and droplets shine on his forehead and upper lip. He looks exhausted - eyes glazed, eyeliner streaking his cheeks in black rivulets - and he still looks beautiful. The most beautiful sight you think you have ever seen in your life.

He blinks slowly and takes a deep breath.

“I love you so much, wonderful wife,” he says, a lazy smile creeping across his face.

“I love you more, amazing husband,” you tell him.

He pulls you up to lie next to him and snakes an arm around you, tugging you close and pressing tiny kisses across your cheeks and lips.

“Just one thing,” he whispers into your ear, voice husky and low. 

“Do I still get the motherboard?”


End file.
